An Angel Never Dies
by Kayochen
Summary: A tale about how Devil and Angel came into being, what their purposes are and which one of them will emerge victorious.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Tekken fic so please R/R, hope you like it.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

****

An Angel Never Dies

__

'I am all light in darkness, I am all good in evil; I am the only, the true, the pure and you are the one . . .who will kill me.'

Chapter 1

Silhouetted in the dull moonlight stood the form of a man. As he leant against the cold marble of the balcony, the breeze gently brushing his cheek, he wore a troubled look. The warrior looked up at the moon, the grey orb glowed an eerie light. Suddenly the man felt a tingling in his body. He felt the energy flowing slowly out of his limbs, his brain, his heart. All being directed to one place, the scar on his left shoulder.

The man bit his lip, the pain was wrenching at his soul. He stooped to the ground yelling and panting. Every muscle of his body was tensed. He let out a final scream of agony as his scar erupted with light which fanned into an enormous sphere of light. The man was engulfed in the ball of lightening which slowly twisted into a figure. Finally the demon stood complete. . .Devil. He strangely resembled the warrior, Kazuya, his skin was deep violet and there was a scar across his chest, just like Kazuya's. The monster's feet were those of a griffin, knarled and hooked with razor sharp claws like those on his sweaty hands. Pulsating veins ran up his legs and all through his body. Two bat-like wings lay folded against his spine. From the mass of spiked jet-black hair on his head emerged two twisted horns. Below this his face was contorted into a grim smirk while his tail swung menacingly between his legs.

Devil.

Devil was all evil, he contained no trace of good. His original form, Kazuya, however, was not all evil; although mostly bad some of his being was good. So the darkness contained in Kazuya's heart was not enough to create a whole being. Devil needed the evil of the person closest to Kazuya. . .she was dead, but her spirit remained. It was from this that Devil extracted the final traces of evil he needed to become whole.

What was left of Jun's spirit, her good, lay unobserved until, millions of infinities later they found the few remains of Kazuya's being, his good. These combined to form a new being, all seeing, all knowing and all good; her name was Angel. She was all purity, she felt no hatred no spite, no desire. She was the other half of Devil-- and it showed. She was in the form of a human woman but the aura that radiated from her was so entirely pure it felt almost supernatural. Her shining locks of wavy golden hair were scooped back in a bun and a leafed garland adorned her head. Her skin was as pale as the shimmering stars and glowed with a happy, healthy sensation. Two liquid blue eyes stared an intense stare form beneath her curling eyelashes. Her creased lips formed an eternal half smile. She wore a white sleeveless shirt and trousers which reached just below her knees, these were secured by a length of rope around her slim but perfectly rounded waist. And twisting between the shining hairs of her legs were two cords which ran down into her golden sandals. But her most prominent feature was her lengthy feathered wings, more delicate than a dove's.

But Angel was so great a being that she could never be fully contained in one time and so she spread over all of the universe and all of time, this was how she came to be in the same time as Devil.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank-you for all the reviews, they were are lovely, thanks for being so kind!

^.^

Well, here's a very long chapter 2 (sorry).

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

****

Chapter 2

On the next full moon, Kazuya once again transformed into Devil and so Angel was once again whole.

As Devil swept into the sky so did another form, she rounded across Devil's path. He stopped in front of the woman; had he known love, Devil would have loved her instantly for she a was part of himself and a part of Jun. Instead he felt nothing, for hate cannot be created where there is none. Angel, however, felt only love for the destructive beast she saw before her.

'Who are you?' snarled Devil,

'I am Angel.' she replied plainly. The two stared at each other for a while, silhouetted in the moonlight; all was silent but for the gentle flapping of the creatures' wings, keeping them aloft. Suddenly, without warning, Devil flung one taloned foot across Angel's face, she fell but the blow had not been a hard one and she soon floated back up level with Devil. A drop of red blood trickled from a cut in her cheek; a crimson butterfly on fresh snow.

'You are mortal.' stated Devil. Angel, the half smile ever on her lips, replied,

'Yes. Like you.' For a moment Devil was taken aback by this familiar stranger who knew what was impossible to know, but soon remembered himself.

'We shall meet again soon.' said Angel, she immediately flew away and disappeared into the white glow of the full moon, leaving Devil with an unuttered 'come back' frozen upon his lips.

* * *

When the moon was not full and Kazuya remained Kazuya he would retain his good but Jun's evil could not pass back into the grave, instead it would lie in wait for the next transformation. So Angel would be half formed. She would trapse slowly through the castle; she could be seen but only as a ghost-like form of herself, she could be heard but only as a passing whisper, she could touch but could not be touched. She was a being unto herself.

On the eve of the next full moon, Angel walked softly along the cold stone of one of the corridors. Only the rustle of the curtains in the night's breeze and the faint tapping of Angel's sandals could be heard.

She turned into a large room where there lay a young man, his face contorted into a distressed look--he was dreaming.

Ogre stood over Jun's lifeless body, he lifted her severed head, a grotesque shell of the lively young woman, and laughed. Jin tried to charge at him but he couldn't, some force was pulling him back and Ogre laughed still more ferociously. Jin shouted through bitter tears,

'MY MOTHER SHALL BE AVENGED!'

He opened his eyes to find no Ogre, no corpse, but his mother, standing in a lake in a white dress, holding her sandals in one hand, looking away from him towards the sun, fresh and bright.

Jin stood up and breathed in the morning air,

'Mother?' Jun turned her face towards him and a gentle smile spread across her lips. She looked beautiful, her glossy black hair swaying softly in the early breeze, her dark eyes smiled and her skin looked so alive outlined by the sun.

'Mother!' Jin cried as he ran to her, the water splashing around his shins. He hugged her tight and tears of joy ran down his cheeks as he breathed in her familiar scent.

'Jin, my son,' she said, 'I will never leave you.' she then kissed him softly on the forehead.

Jin opened his eyes a little. . . . and could have sworn he saw an angel leaning over him.


	3. Chapter 3

Boo! I'm back with a 3rd chapter! Hooray!

,,^..^,,

hee, hee, it's a kitty looking over a fence.

Urgh, typical, I live in England so of course it would be raining. Poop.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Chapter 4

Angel stared lovingly at her sleeping son as she gently pushed the door closed.

And once again she traversed slowly through the dozens of corridors.

Kazuya was worried, it would be a full moon tonight, he knew, somehow, that that enticing sphere did something to him-- something horrible, because, somewhere in the depths of his mind. . . . he remembered. He started at hearing soft footsteps on the stairs; he spun round, could it be? He recognised the footsteps to be, undoubtedly, Jun's, but how?

'Jun!' Kazuya cried out, but he found himself staring into the eyes of an angel. He loved her, he knew he did but, he didn't know how.

Angel's own eyes filled with tears at seeing the man she loved after so long, whole. She hopped into the air and glided as fast as her wings allowed towards Kazuya whose jaw was hanging open and whose eyes were wide.

Angel couldn't restrain herself any longer, Kazuya heard a choked 'my love' and found himself being kissed by an Angel. He could feel, somehow, that this being was his own love, Jun. But when he tried to kiss her back he fell into her, again and again, when he tried to encircle her in his arms she was untouchable.

When Angel reluctantly drew her lips from Kazuya's she saw that tears were running down his cheeks, her lips still smiled but her brow crumpled in an anxious expression, she wiped away his tears.

'Why have you done this to me?' Kazuya gulped through set teeth, Angel's stare glided up to his eyes,

'Do you no longer loved me?' she asked

'I love you with all my heart, my mind and all of my being,' he swallowed, 'and you torture me so. I finally find the one I love after what seems decades and I can't even kiss her.' Angel stared up into his eyes, if she had been able to feel sadness she would have wept, but instead, all she found to do was stroke Kazuya's cheek lovingly.

After an echoed silence, Kazuya looked down at the woman leaning on his chest and asked,

'What are you?' Angel's eyes flashed a startling blue at him, she stood back,

'I am all light in darkness, I am all good in evil; I am the only, the true, the pure. And you are the one. . . . . 

. . . who will kill me.

Kazuya's eyes widened, he looked at Angel, she was staring at something behind him, he swung round to see the full circle of the moon appearing for the first time that night, from behind a cloak of clouds. He turned back to Angel, his scar was burning hot in his flesh and he could already feel the life being wrenched through his veins towards it. He began panting hard.

He gulped for air and said,

'I-' he heaved yet more air into his lungs,

'I love y-' but suddenly light burst from his scar. Angel shielded her eyes from the blinding light that was swallowing her love. She felt the refreshing sensation of Kazuya's good filling her body, making her whole.

The room soon returned to the dim cave it had been. Angel slowly brought her arms down from her face, and in front of her stood Devil. His eyes settled on Angel and a grim smirk appeared on his lips.

In the time in which she had tortured him with her kisses, Kazuya had found the tiniest bit of hate for Angel, this hate manifested itself within Devil; it grew and morphed into a burning hatred for Angel and an everlasting desire to see the blood drained from her heart.

Devil let out a cry as her flung one fist into Angel's face, the blow sent her crashing into a wall, before she even had time to slip to the floor, Devil had swooped under her, grabbed her by the nape of the shirt and was punching her repeatedly in the gut, Angel already had a bloody nose and a black eye coming on. Without warning, Angel grabbed Devil's oncoming fist along with the other and kneed him hard in the stomach, then, while he was still clutching his middle, she raised her two linked fists high above her head and brought them down hard against Devil's spine

As she watched Devil crash towards the ground, Angel whispered through tears,

'I'm sorry.'


	4. Chapter 4

Mah! I finally got round to writing, please R/R and be nice, I need an ego boost.

^. .^

= ' =

(,, ,,)

(

. )

(

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Chapter 4

The battle raged on for many hours until both opponents were bruised and bleeding.

Angel lunged with a blow that would have sent Devil flying had he not blocked it with his wings, he then swung his leg at her shins but Angel jumped clear in time.

Devil suddenly came to the realisation that, atom by atom, his power was leaving him; it was getting close to sunrise.

'No more messing around,' he said. Angel tilted he head to one side,

'Messing around?' she questioned,

'Give up the act, you know as well as I do that this is less than half of what we're capable of. 

This ends now.' and with that he sent her crashing into the stone floor with a single kick; but Angel was soon on her feet, her pristine skin was now blotched with blood. She drew one fist back, her face contorted in pain as she stretched her beaten muscles, while Devil, standing ahead of her, crossed his arms and sniggered. Visible power was now circling Angel's shaking fist, an arrow ready to launch from the bow. Within the blink of an eye, Angel had, somehow, along with her fist, shot straight through Devil who was now collapsing on the floor,

'Kazuya!' shouted Angel as she ran to kneel down beside him, she placed her palm gently on his chest, not a scratch, but Angel was sure she had gone straight through him, how could this be? Although still alive, Angel could feel that he was weaker and had to restrain herself from using her powers to heal him. How she wished she could rid herself of her own wounds but, just as a doctor cannot operate on himself, neither could she heal herself.

Angel hugged Devil close,

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, forgive me, I'm sorry' she whispered through tears. But she could not see Devils eyes flash open.

As Angel held him close to her breast, Devil's hand slid slowly up her spine, Angel did not notice until he grabbed one of her wings; she dropped Devil's body in horror to see a disgusting grin plastered on his face. Devil sprung off the cold stone of the floor and flapped into the air, dragging the struggling Angel behind him. Once in the air he tightened his grip, crushing the delicate feathers of Angel's wing and began to spin her around in the air! Faster and faster for what seemed an eternity to Angel, she cried out as she felt her wing tugging at her spine, faster and faster until, finally, a blood-curdling ripping sound echoed across the castle. The pain was like nothing Angel had ever felt before, it was worse than having a limb ripped off. She screamed and tears fell from her eyes like water from a fountain until she crashed into the ground. Devil was left clutching her wing, torn and mangled.

Angel choked,

'Oh, Kazuya. why?'

Devil swept down to the ground and touched down next to Angel who was writhing in pain. He simply snarled and said,

'My name is Devil!' 

By now Angel had risen shakily to her feet and was reaching out to an invisible source for support. Devil flew swiftly across the hall and took a run at her, his horns aimed at her stomach but Angel, weeping with the pain, had enough sense left in her to block the onslaught with her remaining right wing. Angel pulled back her wing to see Devil with one fist tensed and ready, energy surging around it. Angel knew this was it,

'Why?' she repeated once more, and, before she had time to leap clear, Devil had spun, knocking her legs off the floor, then, with the agility of a cat spun up to meet her bared chin with a fist, sending her unconscious into the ground. Angel's body fell to the floor like a ragdoll. Devil landed beside her, her looked over his shoulder to the sky, as blood red as Angel's gaping wound,

'You asked me why. . . .

. . . .why not?' and with that Devil began to focus all of his remaining energy into his third eye, the glowing red crescent that signalled death for Angel.

Devil crouched down besides her, using every muscle in his body to concentrate energy on this one spot. he sat there for as long as he could until the sun's rays were already clambering over the horizon.

It was time. Devil stopped collecting energy and looked down upon the beautiful form before him, his only love and his only hate. He was ready to fire.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Suspense! Will he kill Angel?! Sure he's evil but is he really that evil?! Only I know the answers and I'm going to let you stew in your anxiety. MWAH HA HA HA HA!

Well, actually, I doubt my writings good enough to leave you in suspense, you've probably all already guesses what's coming next and are snoring away with your head on the keyboard as we speak, oh well.

,,^. .^,,


	5. Chapter 5

^.^

Greetings, All, hopefully the suspense isn't killing you so much that you're already dead because I have brought you the final chapter! *huge gasp from thousands of readers* Hee hee. Sorry that this is quite short but it's kinda just an epilogue.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Chapter 5

Devil looked once more at Angel, she was like a butterfly, once beautiful and free, now ripped and crumpled by an angry child. Just as Angel's eyelids began to flutter open, a beam shot her clear through the chest leaving a smouldering hole. Angel's prophesy had come true. . . .

. . . .she was dead.

Devil tilted his head back and let out a bone-chilling laugh as the blood red sun began to appear behind him.

* * *

Kazuya awoke, as if from a dream, to find himself looking up at the ceiling, laughing. The last thing he remembered was. . . Angel. He dropped his head to see Angel's body, there was a steaming hole through her chest.

Suddenly, memories came flashing back to him; screaming, punching, falling. He gave a cry and tears filled his eyes, blurring his vision, Angel became a swirling water colour of red and white. He wiped his tears away and looked again at Angel, her eyes gaped open and her intense stare pierced his heart, even after death. But he noticed that those eyes were fading-- _she_ was fading, Jun's good was escaping her.

'No, NO!' cried Kazuya, 'You're not leaving me again!' but nothing he could say or do would save Jun or Angel.

Soon no trace of Angel was left but for the patch of blood where her wing had once been. Kazuya grabbed at the air trying to catch the fleeting Angel but all he caught was blood which spattered against his chest. Slowly, he rose, and in doing so caught sight of Angel's wing, twisted and mangled but unmistakable. Then another memory landed on Kazuya; a horrendous rip as he tears her wing from its socket. Angel's screams of pain echoed in Kazuya's mind long after the memory had gone. He stroked the crumpled wing and felt every tiny hair of every delicate feather until he knew it by heart. He held it close to his heart and breathed in Jun's soft scent which still lingered in the crevices of the wing. He then gently plucked out one feather; it was perfect, soft and smooth and gloriously white, like an Angel. He carried it as if it were a weak child, over to the balcony and twirled it around and smoothed it again and again, breathing in the morning air as he recaptured memories of his battle with Angel; he looks at Angel, crumpled and barely breathing, then he shoots a deadly beam straight through her soul. He opened his eyes which had been tight shut, and uncurled his sweaty fist which he had unconsciously made in his anger to reveal the crushed feather, it was then snatched from his open palm by the morning air. 

But it rode not on the air but on the spirit of Angel. Angel was in all time, she couldn't simply be destroyed like Devil; because evil can be eliminated and stamped out but good, you can crush it and tear it and beat it until it bleeds but it can never be destroyed. Her spirit would always remain. That is why, an angel never dies.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

u u

*sniff* Very, very sad, I'm almost crying just sitting here writing it, I must say I didn't expect it to end like this. In case you hadn't already figured it out, the feather at the end was a metaphor of Angel, he cared for it and tried to keep it safe but it was his own anger that destroyed it and it was taken from him. Big thanks to my new muse, Sasha. Bubye Angel, WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!


End file.
